A Viking Life
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany is a Viking warrior who is on a raid when she saves Santana. What will happen when she takes Santana back with her? Can they make it together or will the violent culture of the Vikings rip them apart. Brittana. Four shot. Trigger warning rape.
1. Meeting

**Just to let you all know I did some research on Viking life, but I'm sure that there are many historic inaccuracies. Also I know that it's been a long wait for another story, but I've been really busy lately between writing a long story and working I hardly have had any time to type. I'm going to try and get up another two stories I have finished in the next week or so.**

**A Viking Life**

**Brittany POV**

"Take care of my daughter, Orlrick." my dad says as I approach the boat.

"Dad I don't need looking after this is my fifth raid and I am sixteen." I say slinging my sword, shield and furs into the boat.

"You're still my daughter and only child." he grumbles.

"Don't worry Jarl I'll look after her." Puck says coming up from behind and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Remove your hand from me Puckerman or lose it." I growl.

"Your daughter's quite feisty isn't she." Orlrick whispers to my father.

I choose to ignore the comment and hope that he doesn't try to bed me though he's always been nice so I'm not that worried. Many men have tried, but none have succeeded. Most give up after a try or two and go after my best friend Quinn as she gives in right away most of the time.

We are about to go out on the first raid of the season to England and everyone is gathered at the docks to wish us off. I spot Quinn flirting with one of the young boys whose first raid this will be.

"Quinn," I shout striding up to her and engulfing her in one of my bear hugs as she calls them.

"Brittany please let me go your squeezing the breath out of me." she huffs between labored breaths. "I think I finally get how you killed that bear." she says once she caught her breath.

"So you come down to check out the fresh meat." I joke earning a punch in the arm from her.

"Hush you cause you know that you're checking out all women seeing which one you plan on bringing back some fancy thing to get them into your bed." she whispers so no one will overhear.

Sure it's a known fact that I like women, but it's not spoken out loud. It's something that my father tolerates so long as I bring honor to the family through my skill as a shield maiden and the plunder I retrieve from the raids. Thankfully for the last five years I have down just that.

"So what lady has your eye today?" Quinn asks knowing full well that I never sleep with a woman for more than a month otherwise they get too attached at want more.

"None, but I'm sure I'll find some young thing when I get back will catch my eye." I smirk winking at a pretty blonde.

"Just be careful and come home in one piece." Quinn says hugging me tightly.

"I will don't worry." I whisper kissing the top of her head before walking over to the ship.

Being the Jarl's daughter I get to sit and do whatever I want on the ship. Even though I could get away with doing nothing I feel it's only fair for me to pull my own weight. Most of the men are nice to me especially since I help, but there are three assholes who are in our raiding party Finn, Sam and Puck. They don't like me at all. They're also sixteen, but hold a grudge that none of them can beat me in a fight.

The other sixteen men who are mostly all over twenty have always been nice and respectful of the fact that I won't give it up to any man.

"Britt are we ready to leave?" Orlrick asks he's the captain of our raiding party.

"Everyone's on so yes." I shout and we push off heading west to Britain.

The journey is a long one as we are heading down to the southern part of Britain. It would be a much shorter trip if we just headed straight across, but Orlrick thought we'd get a better haul from the southern part and I agree not many have raided down that far.

"Brittany your looking quite fine." Puck coos sliding next to me.

"Leave her alone," Harold growls from next to me.

Puck takes one look at him and moves quickly down towards Sam and Finn.

"Thanks," I say smiling at Harold.

"If they give you any problems just call." he says and Erick, Ivar, Toki and Ulf all agree.

"Don't worry I can handle them, but if I need help you five are the first I'll ask." I say smiling at them.

Of all the men not just in our raiding party, but also in our territory Harold, Erick, Ivar, Toki and Ulf are all some of the best and nicest men. They always treat women as equals and don't try to rape them. I admire them for that and their loyalty to their wives. If I ever am allowed to commit to who I want I hope I'm just like them.

"You thinking too much Britt." Ulf says sitting next to me as I stare out at the sea in front of us.

"I'm just thinking of the plunder we'll bring back." I lie not wanting him to know what I'm truly thinking.

"Don't worry you'll find yourself a woman soon enough to take care of you." he says patting my back.

"That's not-" I start, but Ulf stops me.

"Everyone here knows and none of us care cause frankly I have to say that no man in his right mine wants to try and tame you as you can beat any of us in a fight and that's just embarrassing." he says which causes me to laugh.

"You're right as usual, but what if I never find her." I sadly say.

"Don't worry you will and it will happen when you least expect it." he says pulling me into him.

"Is that how you met your wife?" I ask a little curious cause he had committed to her a few years back when I was on my first raid and he was injured.

"Yes she's a shield maiden much like yourself and I met her the raid before you started. She saved me from being skewered by some peasant farmer and at that moment I knew she was the woman for me. You'll find that too." Ulf says patting me on the back yet again.

We sailed for eight days and nights until we saw a fog. Anyone who sails knows a fog means land and land means we start raiding.

"I can't wait to see what the women look like here." Sam snickers and Harold shoves him.

"You three behave yourselves and remember why we are here." he growled as we all prepared to go.

I followed Orlrick off the boat as we scout out the beach and surrounding area for any threats. Finding none we motion for everyone else to follow. Ivar being the best tracker quickly found a stream that lead us to a river that we could follow knowing that towns worth raiding are always built around water.

"You see these tracks," Ivar points out what looks like hoof tracks. "A man on a horse rode this way about a day and a half ago. So we must be getting either close to a farm, village or hopefully a town." he says.

"I think it's a town." I say smiling.

"Why do you think that Britt?" Orlrick asks.

"Look at the water it was clear back there and now it's mucky." I state proudly knowing that I'm right.

Not ten minutes later we reach the edge of the forest that we had been walking in to see not that far away the walls of a town.

"Well men and Brittany here we are let's show this town some northern hospitality." Orlrick grins evilly.

Not that I can say I'm not looking forward to raiding this place. It looks wealthy just I don't like to kill people who have done nothing to me. As everyone headed off to different parts of the city I stood looking on trying to decide where to go.

"Hit the church Britt." Orlrick orders knowing that I'll just tie up the monks or other religious people instead of killing them like the rest of the men.

Those men are always the most useful that's how I learned to speak English. As normal Puck, Sam and Finn all headed off together. I on the other hand prefer to be alone and I start walking towards the church. The sounds of screaming have already started, it's the worst part of raiding.

"Breath Brittany it's okay." I say to myself.

A man runs at me screaming that I'll never take his wife. He swings a sword rather clumsily and I easily dodge it. I really didn't want to kill him so I kept dodging all his attacks. When I see another man who looks like he actually might know how to fight I stab the first man in the chest and turn to face the other. He has an evil grin on his face.

"I'm going to kill you barbarian." he growls.

"Fat chance," I growl back.

I block his first attack and in two swift strikes I lob off his head. Running fast away from the two bodies so I wouldn't have to look them I suddenly stopped when I heard a scream.

"Bitch get back here." I hear Puck growl.

For some reason it incensed me that he was hurting some poor innocent girl even if she was English.

"Finn hold her down." Sam shouted and I can imagine that he's pulling his pants down readying himself.

"Get the fuck off of her." I growl as I come up from behind them throwing Puck and Sam into the wall of the house behind me.

"Fucking bitch," Puck grumbled, but even he knew not to mess with me not only was I a better fighter, but my dad is the Jarl.

"Finn you have ten seconds to let go of her before I remove all you limbs."

Finn runs away from me as fast as he can. Sam looks from Puck to me before running too. Puck stands up and stares at me for several moments before running off as well.

I turn around to face the young woman who I just saved from being raped by the three idiots. I offer her my hand and she takes it. Lifting her up my breath is literally taken by the beauty in front of me.

"Hello," I roughly say.

"You speak English?" she questions very surprised shirking away from me.

"Yes what is your name?" I ask trying to not scare her too much. "I won't hurt you." I promise looking in her deep dark brown eyes. I swear that they could lead me right to her soul.

"Santana," she hesitantly says stepping a little closer to me.

Everything about her draws me in. I've never wanted someone so bad. She's about two heads shorter than me, but I've always like smaller women plus I'm really tall so most women are shorter than me. Her hair is dark as night, thick and wavy so unique and alluring. She has big, red, plump lips that I want nothing more than to kiss right now, but the astonishing thing about her is her dark skin tone, it's a light brown and I've never seen someone so young have that color skin even after working all summer outside.

"My fiancée will pay for my safe return." she stutters looking around like she's terrified of being attacked.

"Are you sure?" I question getting the feeling that she doesn't want him to find her.

"Yes," she sadly says.

"That doesn't matter, we've gotten enough from this raid plus most of the men would never give you back. They'd want to take you back as their thrall so they can do as they want." I tell her holding myself back from wrapping her up in a hug.

"Thrall?" she questions.

"I believe you call them slaves." I tell her thinking hard.

I don't know what this feeling is, but I just want to wrap her up and protect her from everything. I want to protect her from all the men so she can be mine.

"They're going to..." she sobs falling down to her knees.

"No," I shout kneeling next to her and pulling her into me. "I'll protect you, I promise." I say rubbing her back.

"Why do you care?" she sobs.

I don't have an answer for her as I don't know myself why I care all I know is that the thought of any man hurting her makes me feel so angry.

**Santana POV**

When those men tried to rape me I thought that I was done for until she pulled them off of me. It terrified me thinking that she would be hurt by them just for helping me. I know I shouldn't care about a barbarian, but she did save me.

She told me that her name is Brittany which is weird cause that's a more catholic name not barbarian. I'm also shocked that she can even speak English. It isn't until she pulls me into her arms promising to protect me from all the men in her raiding party that I ask why she cares. She doesn't say anything just stares off.

"I think I'll take my chances..." I start, but she cuts me off again.

"No," she says taking my hands and helping me back up though she doesn't let go and makes me look in her eyes. "They will not let you leave this place alive unless you come with us. I can't protect you from all the horrible things many of the men will do to you unless you become my thrall." she says and looking in her eyes I trust that she won't hurt me.

"I'm not a slave, I'm a noble woman." I proudly say leaving out the part of being sold.

"You won't be a thrall in my eyes and I'll let you do as you please, but in the eyes of everyone else to protect you, you have to be my slave." she says trying hard to explain her thinking.

I sigh knowing that she's right. If I want to live and not be raped by any of those fucking men I'll just have to trust this woman.

"Okay," I weakly say looking at my feet.

"Hey," she says lifting my chin to look into her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you or let anyone else. Don't worry about being my thrall you don't have to do anything and no one should order you around, tell me if they do."

I can't help, but smile at how cute she is being trying to reassure me that she only intends to protect me, I don't get why she is trying to protect me or why she even cares, but I'm not about to start questioning her.

"Come, I have to take care of the church." she says and starts walking off.

I quickly follow after her not wanting to lose her. She walks fast and with purpose and I start to think that she must be pretty important. If I'm right then I'm glad she's the one that saved me.

"Stay close to me." she says slowing down slightly so I can catch up.

"Okay," I agree happy she's not ordering me around.

"Here," she holds out her hand. "I need to make sure that nothing bad happens to you." she honestly says so I take her hand.

I stifle a gasp at how gently and surprisingly soft her hands are. In fact everything about her is surprising. For a barbarian she seems so innocent and hesitant to kill anyone nothing like the stories I've heard. And even though she has furs, armor at least that's what I think it is, a bunch of weapons and a heavy looking shield I can tell she has one killer body. God Santana stop that thinking. Her legs, god go on forever. A few strands of sunkiss blonde hair sticking out of her helmet. Her pale complexion suits her well and help make her look innocent if it wasn't for the battle axe and sword she has. But the thing that memorizes me is her ocean blue eyes. It's such a unique color that I've never seen before.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts of Brittany by said woman yanking me behind her.

_Who is this? _the man speaks in Norse or maybe Danish.

_She's my thrall, _Brittany growls backing me up to a wall.

_You don't need any more thralls. _he tries to grab me. I squeak and grab tightly to Brittany's back.

Brittany growls hitting him several times with her shield.

_My dad has thralls, I don't and if you so much as look at her again I'll kill you. _she yells stepping towards him.

When the man left I didn't loosen my grip on her. I had finally realized that I really didn't her to protect me. It surprised me that she would, but I had decided to stop questioning why and just be thankful. The fact that a complete stranger was treating me better than my own family made me sad.

**Flashback**

"Mami? You can't let him. NO!" I shout, kicking as my dad tried to drag me away.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." she sobs watching him drag me away.

He threw me into some man's arms.

"Here she is now where's my money?" my dad asks.

**End Flashback**

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay." Brittany says pulling me into her chest.

She just holds me and I'm frankly shocked at how she ignores everything she's probably suppose to be doing to just to hold me.

"Thank you," I whisper snuggling deeper into her.

What she does next shocks me yet again, she stands up with me still in her arms. I wrap my arms around her neck and lay my head on her shoulder. She just keeps surprising me.

"All I have to do is raid the church then we're going back down to the ship." she tells me as if what I have to say on the matter matters.

"You aren't going to hurt..." I trail off.

"No," she calmly says as we approach the church.

She puts me down, but keeps me close to her. Not that she has to try hard as I'm staying as close as I can to her. I feel bad that I'm helping raid a church, but I'm not going to say anything about it.

"Listen up, everyone get in the center of the room and no one will be hurt." she shouts drawing her sword.

I gasped cause I thought she wasn't going to hurt them, then she hands me the sword.

"Stay here and swing this at anyone who tries to come near you." she says kissing my cheek.

I stood there in shock staring after her. She just handed me a sword and fucking kissed me cheek. Oh god what if she's only protecting me cause she wants me all to herself.

"Here watch these," Brittany says setting gold crosses in front of me.

She piles all the gold, silver and anything else she deems valuable in front of me. Every time she does she looks around me and growls at any of the priests who are looking at me. It's nice to be valued and thus far taken care of without expecting anything in return.

"Why are you helping them?" one of the priests asks glaring at me.

"It's either stay at with her or get raped." I sneer at him. "So I went with the safer bet."

Just then five big men came in and I shakily held the sword up.

_Why does she have Brittany's sword? _the one big beardless man in the front asked something in Norse.

_She's my thrall now. _Brittany responses to him coming up next to me and calmly taking the sword from my hands.

_Fine let's get this stuff._

I watch as all the men smile at Brittany and the man who spoke patted her on the back.

"Let's go," she says taking my arm and leading me out of the church.

"Where are we going now?" I ask hoping she'll tell me.

"To the boat," she says. "Before everyone else so we can get you comfortable." she softly says.

"Thanks," I softly says back.

"For what?" she asks looking really confused.

"Taking care of me and protecting me from all those men." I tell her.

She smiles and pulls me into her. You would think that I being a Christian that it would freak me out that she seems to be attracted to me, but for some reason it doesn't. I feel safe in her arms and know that so long as I'm in them no one will touch me. She seems to be a very good fighter and to scare the men she's with.

"Those men in the church won't hurt you either their my friends." she tells me as we follow the river.

"Are you sure?" I hesitantly ask not wanting to upset her, but also not wanting to drop my guard and end up being attacked.

"Yes, they're all married and devoted to their wives. They won't touch you cause they know I'd kill them." she growls surprising me.

"I still don't get why you care?" I ask again.

"If you want the truth I'm not sure myself I just I...here." she mumbles handing me a beautiful silver bracelet with several diamonds placed in it.

"What's this far?" I ask very curious as to why she'd give it to me.

"It's beautiful and I just thought someone as beautiful as you deserved something nice." she says blushing.

"Thanks," I shyly say putting the bracelet on.

I blush when she pushes it farther up my arm and sets me down on a log to take a break. She gets some water in a small golden cup she had taken from the church and offers it to me. I gladly take it from her as she sits down next to me.

_Brittany I didn't believe Harold when he told me, but damn you know how to pick them. _some man says walking towards us from the direction we're going.

_Ulf, _she blushes and I really want to know what he says.

_See you at the ship and don't think that I'm not going to question you about her later. _he leaves.

Looking up, I can see tints of red on her face.

"Um... what did he say?" I ask hoping I didn't just jump over a line.

"He um...wants to um...I'll tell you later we defiantly need to get back to the ship as most of the men will probably be heading back any time." she says helping me up.

By the time we reach the ship I was in her arms again as apparently I was slowing her down. Personally I think she just likes carrying me.

"Here I always ride at the front." she says setting me down in the very front and puts two furs around me.

"So...what will happen when everyone else gets back?" I ask snuggling into her furs glad that she gave them to me as it was a little cold outside plus they smell like her.

"Most of them will stare at you and try to get you to have sex with them, but don't worry I won't let them. Just stay by me and everything will be fine." she says sitting down next me and pulling me into her lap.

"Can I sleep?" I ask yawning as I hardly slept last night.

"Yeah you can do whatever you want." she says smiling setting me down in a pile of furs and pulling several over me.

**Brittany POV**

Santana falls asleep just before Orlrick with about ten men including Puck, Sam and Finn all came back carrying the stuff they had found. I know the three idiots would stay away from me and Santana, I just hoped Orlrick wouldn't get all worked up.

"Brittany I hear you have found yourself a thrall." Orlrick asks smiling.

"Yes, she's currently sleeping." I tell them as the rest of our group comes back.

"Is all of this from the church?" Orlrick asks as Harold and Ivar throw two chests into the middle of the ship.

"Yep," I grin happy with my haul.

Thankfully everyone is more focused on getting all our haul into the ship and seeing what we have that most all of them have forgotten about Santana.

"So, she's a looker." Harold says sitting next to me looking over at Santana who is on my other side.

"Please tell me you plan on making her more than just your average thrall." Toki says sitting down next to Harold as we take off.

"Trust me I don't plan on having her be a thrall at all. If she sleeps with me I want it to be because she loves me not cause I forced her." I tell them smiling fondly down at her.

"Do you love her?" Harold quietly asks.

"Yes," is all I say.

They both left me alone with her. I could see a few men looking over and probably wondering who this woman I was hovering over was. I'm not going to leave her side or allow any of these dirt bags near her. Finn moves a little closer towards us until I raise an eyebrow.

"Why does she get to bring a thrall back and we don't." I hear a few men grumble to each other.

"It's only cause she's the Jarl's daughter." a man across from them says.

I glare at them even though they're not looking over at us, I don't like the tone that they are using.

"Let's be honest that thrall's fucking gorgeous and if Brittany hadn't already claimed her I would have fucked her and still would be." one of the men laughed.

I was seething and ready to throw him off the ship when I felt something brush my leg.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Santana groggily asks.

"Here," I hand her a piece of bread from my pack.

"Hey!" a man near me shouts.

"Quiet!" I growl glaring at him before looking back at Santana with a smile on my face.

She giggles at me and I can't help, but smile wider. I honestly don't care if she doesn't end up in my bed so long as she lets me take care of her I'll be happy. I just want to be close to her.

"Thanks," she says when she finishes.

"I told you that I'd protect you that includes feeding you." I say smiling at her.

The look on her face tells me that she's shocked that I would do such a thing for her. It shocked me that anyone could be curl to this beautiful woman. I will protect her no matter what.

"It's just you're a barbarian and yet really nice to me, I'd never expect this from one of your kind." she says moving up to sit next to me still snuggled in my furs.

"Personally I prefer either Viking or Dane." I joke putting my arm around her shoulders.

"How long are we going to be stuck here?" she asks burying her head into my chest.

"Anywhere from eight to ten days." I say sighing.

We sit in silence falling asleep on each other. I was shaken awake by Ulf at nightfall.

"Orlrick thought that you should take night watch with her and all." he says nodding to Santana. "Don't worry we'll keep an eye on you two during the day." he adds.

I nod and he moves back to his area. Looking down I see Santana peacefully sleeping on my shoulder. She's so cute that I don't want to move and disturb her sleep, I get the feeling that she hadn't been sleeping much. Whoever I'm going to treat her the way she deserves to be treated.

"San, I have to get up." I whisper.

"Mumphf, no more sleep." she moans clinging to my arm.

Sighing I try to move my arm, but she has it in a death grip. I really had no other option so I picked her up.

"Britt," she gasps as she is woken up.

"I have to man the ship while everyone else sleeps." I calmly tells her.

"Oh so you'll sleep during the day." she whispers a very worried look on her face.

"Don't worry I have a few friends that will make sure no one touches you while I'm asleep." I reassure her pulling her down with me into my furs bed. "You should get some more rest." I tell her covering her up.

"I don't want to sleep if you're not." she says looking me in the eyes.

"Well since you're obviously not from Britain you can tell where you are from and how you came to be there." I say a little excited as I really want to know more about her.

She at first just stares at me then she smiles and shakes her head.

"Okay," she quietly says.

**Santana POV**

This woman is something else, but I'm more than willing to tell her about Spain. I really do miss home and wish that I go back.

"Well I grew up in Paris. My parents are nobles and own a very large estate right outside of Paris. It's much nicer there than it is in Britain weather wise. I miss Spain over all and speaking Spanish, your language and most others are so much more harsh to speak and listen to." I start noticing how enthralled Brittany is.

I continue the rest of the night telling her all about Spain and all my favorite places to go. By the time the sun starts to rise I think I've told her everything there is to know about Spain. "It sounds like a beautiful place Santana. Maybe one day we can go there together." she yawns snuggling down next to me.

"I'd love that." I say curling into her.

When she puts her arms around me and pulls me flush against her I can't help, but sigh and snuggle even more into her warm embrace. I feel so safe in her arms that I never want to leave them. All these feelings I have whirling around in me are really confusing. I know that I shouldn't feel this way especially with someone who I just met and has made me their slave, but Brittany is so different from anyone else I've met that I can't help it. She makes me feel safe and loved and that's something I haven't had in a while.

"Tomorrow you're telling me why you were in Britain." she mumbles.

"Okay," I softly say falling into a deep sleep.

"San," I hear someone say into my ear.

I try to swat them away, but whoever it is catches my hand and giggles. Opening one eye slowly I'm pleased to see Brittany hovering over me, a lantern in her hand as it's pitch black outside.

"Harold thinks it's cute how you cling to my chest and had yourself draped all over me." she smiles handing me some dried meat.

"Sorry," I say blushing.

"Don't be," she says and I can't help, but wonder why she wasn't mad. I don't have time to dwell on that as she's positioned herself in front of me waiting.

"You want to hear more?" I ask and she nods her head.

**Flashback**

"Lord Smyth, good to see you again." my dad says elbowing me in the gut as a reminder to be polite.

"It's good to see you as well Lord Lopez." he says flashing his smile as he shakes my dad's hand. "And this beauty must be your daughter." he says bowing.

"Yes this is my daughter Santana." my dad says pushing me towards him.

"Such a beautiful specimen. How old is she?" he asks picking up my arm.

I grimace to stop myself from punching the daylights out of him.

"She's sixteen and a virgin." my dad says proudly.

"I'll take her," he says handing my dad a big bag of coins.

My dad looks guiltily at me, but takes the money and Lord Smyth drags me away with him.

**End Flashback**

"Your dad sold you!" she harshly whispers grabbing me to stop herself from leaping up.

"Yes," I sadly say tears starting to fall. "At first Lord Smyth was nice, but as soon as we got to London he turned mean. He hit me and forced himself on me. I was meeting a dress maker when you all raided..." I couldn't continue on anymore I knew that she would hate me and no longer protect me after hearing that I was basically a slave and no longer a virgin.

What I didn't expect was to be wrapped up in her arms and hugged tightly to her chest.

"San," she calmly says forcing me to look in her eyes. "I will never ever let anyone hurt you again." she says kissing the top of my head.

It's all I've wanted to hear since he took me. Snuggling into her strong embrace I let every worry I've ever had fade away. She'll protect me from everything she can, I know it.

**Brittany POV**

If I ever meet this Lord Smyth he's dead. No one and I mean no one will hurt my woman while I still breath. Right now I'm content to just hold her in my arms. If she hadn't been hurt, raped and almost raped I'd be already making my move on her, but I want her to feel safe and comfortable around me so I'll wait for her to realize she loves me. I know she already has feelings for me even if she doesn't know what they are yet.


	2. Is It Love?

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Trigger themes in the middle so skip over it if you don't want read it. **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I hope you all like this chapter just as much.**

**Thanks to NegativeSpaces for pointing out that I had an offensive line in here that I didn't intend to have in this story. I'm sorry if it offended anyone that's not what I intended on doing and i have removed it.**

**Brittany POV**

As our ship docked I pulled Santana impossibly close to me. She didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I could see the wheels turning in all men's minds when they laid eyes on Santana so I held on ever tighter to her. There was no way in hell I would allow any of their grubby hands on her.

"Stay close," I whisper not that she needed to be told.

I helped her off the ship and grabbed all my stuff before leading her towards my dad. Every man was staring at her and the fact I had my left hand on the small of her back.

"Here let me help." she whispers taking my furs in her arms.

"Just stay really close and don't look anyone in the eye." I whisper as we approach my dad.

My dad comes over and slaps me on the back grinning as he looks Santana up and down.

"She's a looker." he says still staring at her.

"I claim her as my thrall." I claim putting my arm around her.

My dad looks like he's about to object when Harold whispers something in his ear.

"So this is what you claim?" he asks motioning to Santana.

I can tell she's nervous at not knowing what is going on. So I do what comes natural which is wrap my arm protectively around her.

"Yes," I strongly say.

"Fine, but you get nothing else." he says before turning and walking away.

I close my eyes and sigh in relief. At least he isn't demanding me to give her to him, I don't think I could do that even if he demanded it.

She grabs my arm as a man approaches her with a wicked smile. I didn't know him, but I knew his kind so I grabbed a hold of Santana and steered her away. I wanted nothing to do with him. All I wanted was to get her to my home.

"Just ignore him, I'll take you to our place." I tell her.

"We're going to your place?" she asks a little scared and yet hopeful.

"No, it's our place now as you'll be staying with me." I say kissing her head.

"Oh, I thought that since I'm your slave..." she starts.

I look around to make sure no one is around before I start talking. "You're not my slave, you're the beautiful woman who I'm just protecting."

"Thanks for taking care of me. I'll help out anyway you need." she offers.

"You don't..."

"Listen if I'm going to be living with you I need to help." she says stopping me.

"Fine, you can cook I normally go over to my parents for dinner, but that can be your job along with keeping the house." I agree and we start walking again.

She takes my hand and starts playing with my fingers, lacing our fingers together and swinging our hands. I pull her to a stop and she looks for the house to me.

"This is yours?" she asks.

"Yes, my dad's the Jarl so this is where we will be living. I thought it a few years after a really good raid. I only have the one bed so you can sleep there I'll sleep next to the fire until I get another week." I tell her setting all my stuff down.

"You only have two room?" she asks as I start putting everything away.

"I'll make you your own room." I offer handing her a dress so she won't stand out so much.

"Thanks, I'll make you something to eat." she says.

"Okay, but I have to go to a meeting for a few hours though. Stay in here, I don't want anyone to mistake you for a lesser thrall." I tell her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"If you think it's for the best." she agrees smiling at me.

"Just for now," I assure her before leaving.

I give her one big smile before leaving, heading towards the hall. It wasn't something I wanted to do right now, I really didn't want to leave Santana alone. Plus we weren't due to do a Thing for at least for a months. My worry is in extra overdrive for someone hurting Santana especially Puck. He seemed too interested in Santana for my liking. The only thing that gave me some peace was he would be there too.

"Is it true?" Quinn asks shoving me into the wall of a house.

"What are you talking about?" I ask rather confused.

"You're sleeping your new "hot" thrall?" she questions.

"NO! She's just a woman I'm protecting from the harshness of our world." I tell her hoping she'll drop it.

"Sure and you're not hoping that she'll end up in your bed." she laughs. "It's not like I care, but every man is talking about how hot she is so I'd be careful about leaving her." she adds.

"Quinn I have to go to a meeting, but can you go and make sure that she's okay and stay with her until I get back?" I ask.

"Okay," she agrees turning and heading back to my place.

By the time I finally reach the hall just before my dad was going to start i saw why we had been called. He was going to be handing out all the goods from the raid. I of course wasn't going to be getting any of it, but I don't care cause I have Santana.

**Santana POV**

When Brittany left I really didn't know what to do so I started building up the fire to start cooking dinner so it will be down when Brittany gets back. I'm grateful for everything she's done for me, but there's something about her that makes me think she wouldn't be doing this if it was anyone else. She can't like me like she should a man and I don't...do I? Whenever she touches me I get all tingling and my stomach does flips. I don't know what this feeling is.

_Hello, _someone says knocking on the door.

What the fuck! Who? Sword where's her sword. I search all over looking around for where she put her sword or her axe something, anything to protect myself. The door opened and my heart dropped when I saw a blonde short haired woman come in looking at me. She smiled and waved at my before speaking again.

_Brittany asked me to look after you._

All I got was Brittany, but it was enough to comfort me. I sat down next to the fire and sighed.

_Are you okay? _she questions.

I just stare at her and she seems to get it.

"I'm Quinn a good friend of Brittany's and she wants me to keep you safe while she was gone." she says and I can't help, but smile.

"You speak English too." I say astonished.

"Yes who do you think taught Brittany and you must be Santana." she says.

"I am, I was going to cook something for dinner." I offer putting another log on the fire. These barbarians keeps surprising me.

"Thank god cause Britt can't cook to save her life." she laughs.

I laugh as well cause it totally made sense. Quinn helped me cut up the fish and vegetables and make some stew for when Brittany returns.

"So you're her friend?" I question.

"Yes, she's been my best friend for years we grew up together and she stops men from taking advantage of the fact that I'm not married." she says smiling. "She's one of the sweetest and thoughtful person I know." she adds.

All I can do is smile and nod. It's a forced smile cause I can't imagine Brittany helping and taking care of Quinn or anyone else like she has me. I want to attack Quinn and drive her away so I can have Brittany all to myself. Oh god what are these feelings? I haven't felt like this since I was seven and my little brother was born.

"Thanks Quinn," Brittany says coming in.

"No problem Britt, see you two around." Quinn says giving Brittany a quick hug.

I can't help, but glare at Quinn as she leaves.

"I made us some fish and then vegetables stew." I offer her a bowl.

"Thanks San," she smiles taking the bowl and starting to shovel it in her mouth only pausing to say, "this is really good."

"Thanks," I softly say smiling.

She smiles at me before finishing up and holding her bowl out for more. I gladly gave her more and another slab of fish.

"So what was your meeting good?" I asked wondering what it could have been about.

"Frankly it was bullshit that I had to go in the first place as my father was just splitting up the haul not that got any as I had already claimed you." she fumes taking an aggressive bite of her fish.

"Oh," I say turning away trying not to cry.

"Santana," she softly says pulling me into her and kissing the top to my head. "It's worth not getting anything if it keeps you safe."

"Why?" I ask still confused on why she was helping me.

"Why what?" she asks still holding me against her.

"Why are you protecting me?" I ask.

"Honestly I don't know at first I think it's because you caught my eye and I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt by Finn, Sam or Puck. I honestly planned on letting you stay in Britain, but after getting a good look at you I knew that someone wither it be someone with me or some other man would end up hurting so that's why I brought you with me." she pauses and takes my hands. "After hearing you talk about being sold I think I fell for you. Over the journey I began to fall more and more for you. Santana, I think no I know I'm in love with you." she stops staring in my eyes and still holding my hands.

I gulp, all my feelings towards her now make sense to me. She looks objected and pulls away from me. That pulled me out of my frozen state and I yank her arm so she would turn around. Grabbing her face I plant a kiss on her lips. It only lasts a few seconds, but damn I never want this kiss to end.

"Wow," she gasps smiling.

"Yeah," I mumble blushing, I can't believe I just did that.

"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I plan on kissing you many more times." she says giving me a quick peck before gathering up all her weapons.

Smiling like an idiot I sit next to her as she sharpens her sword and axes.

"I'd feel safer if we slept in the same bed." I sheepishly say blushing.

"Don't worry I won't try anything until you're ready." she says pausing to lean over and kiss me.

"Thanks," I softly say watching as Brittany goes back to sharpening her weapons.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but as soon as she was done sharpening her weapons she got up and held her hand cut for me.

"We should go to bed, I have an early day tomorrow and you can meet my mother." she says helping me into her bed.

It was about two feet off the ground and had a bunch of furs on it, in fact it was one of the best looking beds I'd ever seen.

"Hold me?" I ask as I lay on the bed.

She smiles and climbs up next to me. Putting an arm around my waist she pulls me into her.

"You're so beautiful." she whispers kissing my cheek.

I snuggle more into her and fall asleep quickly in her safe embrace.

**Brittany POV**

"San, I have to get up." I softly say.

I can't believe that she actually likes me back, that she'd choose a life with me instead of a man. I know she's giving up a lot, but I'll never let her get hurt. For the rest of my life I will protect her. She snuggles herself even more into my chest as I try to wake her.

"San, I have to go help my mother and you have to meet her." I whisper back.

"Yes, but we do need to get up." I tell her kissing her again before pulling up with me.

"What if your mother doesn't like me?" she asks as I pull on some new pants and shirt and give Santana a different dress.

"She'll love you, just like I do." I reassure her pulling her naked body up against mine.

"You love me?" she jokes kissing me.

"Yep and I will love you until the day I die." I tell her helping her get dressed.

"So what is your mother like?" she asks as she starts to make some deer and fish stew for later.

"She was a shield maiden like me until my father the late Jarl's son took a liking to her and they committed to each other. Since then she's had to stay home to take care of everything including taking care of me and my four brothers who are all dead now." I say slipping my arms around her waist.

"Oh," she says sadly.

"They died before I was born so just don't talk about family and you'll be fine." I tell her, kissing the side of her head.

She leans back into and takes a couple deep breaths.

"I think I'm ready to head out if you are." she says taking my hands and tightening my grip around her.

"You sure?" I ask making sure that she really is.

"Yeah, let's go." she says starting to head out the door dragging me with her.

I barely manage to grab my short axe before she had me out the door. She stops and looks at me waiting for me to lead the way to my mom. It takes us less than five minutes to get to the long house were my parents live.

"Brittany!" my mother sheiks ass I walk in.

She runs into my arms hugging me tightly which is pretty hard to hug her back as Santana got scared and grabs my left arm.

"It's good to see you too mom." I say patting her on the back lightly.

"And this young woman must be why your father's pissed." she says pulling Santana into a hug.

"Mom, this is Santana. Santana this is my mother." I say as my mom lets go of Santana and she quickly grabs back a hold of me.

"Hi," Santana quietly says, smiling at my mom.

She looks from Santana to me and shakes her head laughing. I don't get it, but I'm sure she'll tell me in a minute when she finishes laughing.

"I hope you can cook cause this one's hopeless." she says pointing at me.

Santana laughs as does my mom and suddenly it's like all of Santana's fears are gone.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good cook." Santana says.

"Good, now tell me how you met and managed to make my daughter fall in love with you?" my mom asks bringing us into her side of the house.

The rest of the day was spent with Santana and my mom talking, getting to know each other while I sat there and listened, my arms wrapped around Santana, her leaning back into me. I know my mom was watching the whole time how we were reacting to each other. Like how closely I was holding Santana to me and how the entire time I kept playing with her hands.

"She's a keeper." my mom whispers before we leave.

"I know," I whisper as I pick up an exhausted Santana and carry her home.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next few months into the start of winter went like a blur. I was busy not only tending to the animals and obtaining fire wood, but I was also helping Harold build our own ship. Being the Jarl's only living heir I had to build my own ships of course since I had claimed Santana as my own and forfeited any gold I would have got from the last raid I had to ask Harold for his help. He and his wife had been more than willing.

Santana took care of all the inside chores and still found time to become friends with Harold and Ulf's wives along with Quinn and my mother. It amazes me how quickly she has taken to our way of life and the temperature changes. I'm glad she has though and even though we haven't gone pass making out and feeling each other up, I don't care cause I'm madly in love with this woman. Though we do sleep in the nude together with me spooning her so I"m content for now.

"You're back early." she squeals jumping into my arms passionately kissing me.

"Harold's man still has to get us an anchor." I shrug putting her down, but not before kissing her again.

"I made your favorite." she says pulling me over to the table.

I can't help, but chuckle as she puts a slab of pork with carrots and potatoes in front of me.

"You do spoil me so," I swoon pulling her into my lap.

"I know, but you work hard all day and I just want to come home and relax while being served a hot meal." she says blushing as she buries her head into my chest.

"I love you, you know that right?" I ask kissing her while running my hands up her back.

"What's up?" she asks staring me down.

Damn how I hate how this woman can read me.

"Apparently Harold was given guard duty tonight, but with his wife as pregnant as she is I told him I'd take it." I tell her hugging her closer to me.

"Do you have to?" she half whines. "I hate sleeping without you next to me."

"I hate when you sleep without me too, but I owe Harold and I know he doesn't want to be away from his wife at night." I say kissing her cheek.

"You're right, but I still don't want you to go." she pouts, snuggling into me.

I kiss her forehead before I start to eat her wonderful dinner. She really is the best thing to ever happen to me and not just because she can cook a great meal. No she makes me feel whole and like I have something to live for. I would do anything for her.

"Did you at least enjoy your dinner before you have to go back out?" she asks curling into me.

"It was amazing San." I smile kissing her. "But I really have to go." I frown not wanting to leave her.

"Be careful," she whispers kissing me, slipping her tongue into my mouth.

"I always am," I kiss her once more before leaving.

**Santana POV**

I watch Brittany walk towards the docks as the sunsets.

"I hear she took Harold's guard duty." Siggy says walking up next to me.

"She did," I say smiling at her.

"Ulf said if it makes you feel better then you can come stay at our house until Brittany gets off duty." she says.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stay here." I tell her.

"Well if you want the offers always there." she says giving me a hug before leaving.

I love how all of Brittany's friends have taken to me and have slowly become my friends too. I haven't had friends since I was ten and made friends with a peasant boy. When my father's found out he had the boy killed. I started to hum a piece of poetry I had heard Harold and Ulf sing several times.

_The might of love hath brought many to grief._

_ Oft cometh woe of women:_

_ They grew evil though God almighty_

_ Had created them clean_

_ Sworn friends they were, Svafath and Skart-hethin,_

_ Nor would one be without the other;_

_ Til by one woman bewitched they were:_

_ Was she born to undo them both_

_ Listless of all, for love of the girl-_

_ Of games and gatherings-_

_ No other thing could they think about,_

"That's not a very positive part of the poem." Puck says shutting the door I hadn't notice him open and stalk over towards me.

"W-wh-w-what-" I stutter backing away from him.

"No one here to save you this time." he hisses smirking as he pulls his pants down.

I look franticly around for something to attack him with. Unfortunately all the weapons are at the other end of the room. With no other options I try to knee him in the crotch, but he easily stops me, shoving me up against the wall.

"I know you'll like this better than anything Brittany can do for you." he breaths ripping off my dress and turning me around so my face is in the wall.

This is not the first time this has happened, but it is since Brittany first saved me from this disgusting excuse for a man. He wouldn't dare try this if Brittany were nearby or due back soon. I honestly thought he had decided to leave me alone. Mentally I started to prepare myself for him entering me. I know it's going to hurt and be rough, even though I'll want to cry I know I can't.

"I'm going to make you scream my name, slut!" he practically shouts jerking himself off several times to get himself hard.

I tense up as he jams himself into me, biting my shoulder.

"You'll enjoy this won't you slut. You enjoy it rough baby don't you. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be feeling for a week." he grunts as he starts to pull out slowly only to slam as hard as he can.

Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to ignore the fact that Puck was there. When that didn't work I started to pray that Brittany would walk through the door and save me.

"Aaagh," I scream as he pounded into me hard and fast.

"Yeah you like that don't you bitch." he moans grabbing my hair and yanking my head back so he could assault my neck.

He pulls out and yanks me by the hair over to the table, throwing me onto it. Groaning when I roughly hit the table, he flips me over so I'm facing him. He has a smirk on his face as he jams his penis back into me.

"Oh god, it's like you were made for me." he moans.

He has my arms pinned down and all his weight on top of me. I try to struggle to get free of him, but he's too strong.

"I'm close," he moans pounding even more into me.

I close my eyes and pray that someone comes to save me. Seconds later I hear the door bang open and I pray that it's Brittany.

"Oh god!" Puck screams releasing into me.

"PUCK!" I hear someone growls that sounds a lot like Brittany.

I feel his weight lift off of me. I can't move as my whole body hurts, but a weak smile crosses my face when I see that my savior is Brittany.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screams bashing his head against the fire pit.

She continues to bash his head until it cracks in two.

"Britt, I tried to stop-" I start to say, but she cuts me off.

"It's not your fault." she says hugging me tightly to her body as she carries me to our bed.

I sob into her chest as she lays us down and starts to inspect every inch of me. At first I try to pull away, but she won't let me.

"San I know that you're scared and hurt, but please for me let me make sure you're okay." she whispers gently pulling a shirt and pants on me.

I don't want her to touch me as all I can feel is his rough hands on me, but at the same I long for her touch to make everything better. I'm still sobbing hard into her chest. I feel so violated and scared. What will happen if Brittany gets in trouble because she killed Puck? What will happen to me? Who will protect me from men like Puck? All these questions whirling around in my head makes me cry even harder.

"I'm so sorry," I hear her whisper.

"Brittany, it's not your fault." I weakly say.

"Yes it is, I shouldn't have left you alone at night especially since I know that Puck has wanted you." she sobs.

I don't know what to say to that. We both lay there in each other's arms crying.

**Brittany POV**

It's been a whole moon cycle since Puck raped Santana and I killed him. She's surprisingly come back rather well from the attack though I don't let her stay alone anymore. When I have to go out and can't take San with me I ask either Quinn or my mom to watch her. She takes offense to the fact that I have people babysit her, but puts up with it for my peace of mind. There have been some tough days where she freaks out when seeing a man, but overall she's been doing much better. She still won't let me touch her intimately to show her that I still love her.

**Santana POV**

"Britt I can make dinner." I try to argue, but she's not having any of it.

"I know you can, but I want to make you something special." she says pushing me to sit at the table.

She leans down to kiss me, but pulls back and goes back to cooking. That's how it's been since well him. She won't kiss me or sleep with me, no she barely touches me either. It's so confusing, I thought she was in love with me, but maybe she's not anymore since I am damaged goods.

"Britt, this is actually good." I say surprised that she can make something that tastes this good.

"I'm glad," she whispers.

I want so bad for her to kiss me and make love to me, but I know she won't. Looking into her eyes I know that she won't kick me out so if I want things to get better then I have to be the one to leave. I'll have to wait until tonight to leave.

When we finally turn in Brittany lays down on the far side of the bed from me. It's so lonely without her contently touching me yet another thing that Puck has taken away from me. Curling up I sigh wishing that I could be in her arms right now instead of thinking of Puck's hands that were all over me.

"Britt," I whisper hoping she's still up.

"Mmph?" she moans turning to look at me.

"Hold me?" I ask pouting.

She sadly smiles before scooting up behind me, spooning me. I sigh and snuggle back into her.

"Do you not love me anymore?" I ask quietly.

"What!?" she yells a very confused look on her face.

"You don't love me anymore so I think I should-"

"NO!" she shouts cutting me off. "I love you more than anything in this world. I would do anything for you."

Now I'm even more confused than before.

"You still love me?" I ask.

"Of course I still love you babe, how could I not." she says and I finally turn all the way over to look at her.

"But you haven't held me or even touch me really since it all happened." I sob into her chest.

"Oh San, I thought you didn't want me to." she says lifting my head to lightly kiss me on the lips.

"I want you Britt so bad. I want you to take away all the memories I have of him and replace them with memories of you." I softly say into her chest as she hugs me tight.

"Anything you want," she whispers gently lifting off my shirt and pulling down my pants.

Within seconds she has me completely naked along with herself.

"Are you sure?" she asks hovering over me.

Am I sure that I want this. I do love Britt more than anything and I trust her with my life so I guess I'm sure.

"Yes," I quietly say looking deep into her loving eyes.

She kisses me deeply move her hands all over my body. I have never been touched like this in my life. So gently and careful like I'm the single most important and precious thing in the world.

"Britt," I moan an ache in my lower region that I've never felt before causing me to buck up into her.

"I'll take care of your every need from now on." she says.

I let out an embarrassingly loud moan when her right hand grabs my right breast and starts massaging it. I moan even more when she trails kisses down my jaw and neck to my left breast.

"You have no idea how long I've waited." she moans diving in and sucking on my nipple.

My moans echo around the hut as Brittany continues to worship my body in ways I never thought possible. Her hands start to make their way down to where I really want and need them.

"I promise that it won't be like anything you've ever felt before." she whispers her hand resting on the inside of my thigh.

"Please," I beg pouting.

I get the feeling that had this been any other time she would have teased me, but I'm really thankful that she got straight to the pleasing.

"Oh god," I gasp when I feel two fingers thrust into me.

Never in my whole life have I felt this before. Not just that she has two fingers inside me, but this need no ache for more of her. She pulls her fingers almost all the way out before thrusting back into me.

"Don't stop, oh Britt don't stop." I gasp thrusting up into her.

"So sexy," she moans kissing me while still pumping in and out of me.

I wrap my arms around her muscular body, clawing at her back as pleasure overwhelms me.

"Brittany," I chant as she rides out my orgasm.

We both whimper as she pulls her fingers out and rolls off of me. I'm so tired that I just curl up against her, putting my head on her chest.

"I'll repay you when I get my strength back." I whisper snuggling even more into her.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me and I do and always will love you." she says wrapping her arms around me.

"I don't doubt you," I whisper.

She does still love me and I couldn't be more happy.


	3. She's What?

**Sorry I intended to post this three days ago, but I got busy. I hope you all like this chapter and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews last chapter.**

**Brittany POV**

"Mmm," I moan opening one eye to see what is causing my breasts to feel so good.

I'm shocked to see a black head of hair moving around as its owner sucks on my nipple while a hand rubs the other one. I gasp when the other hand moves down my torso.

"Santana," I gasp as her hand moves extremely close to my center.

"Sorry," she sheepishly says pulling back.

"Don't be," I say pulling her back on top of me. "I'm just shocked that's all that you're such a fast learner. But by all means continue, I don't mind at all being woken up like this."

"Okay," she shyly says blushing.

"Hey, don't be shy I've wanted you like this since I first laid eyes on you." I tell her, lifting her head and gently kissing her on the lips.

"Really," she says her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to force you to do anything that you didn't want to." I tell her, hugging her to me.

"Let me show you how much I enjoyed last night." she shyly says kissing her way down my body.

"I'm sorry ahead of time if I force your head down when you go down on me, but it's a force of habit." I tell her glad that I was finally a much needed release from the woman I'm madly in love with.

She hovers over my vagina just breathing in my scent. It must be pretty strong as I'm beyond wet for her. She slides her hands along my inner thighs, getting really close to where I need her most. She really is to good at this teasing thing for it to be her first time with a woman.

"Damn it Santana," I gasp bucking my hips up.

"What can't a badass shield maiden take a little teasing." she confidently says.

I'm so happy that she's getting all confident and comfortable around me.

"Please San," I beg needing her.

She smirks before diving in and thrusting her tongue inside of me.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" I shout moaning as Santana switches between thrusting and licking.

Suddenly I hear the door open and Quinn's voice floats in.

"Brittany, your dad wants you."

To consumed with how close I am I don't hear Quinn walking towards us.

"Oh Valhalla!" Quinn shouts when she sees us.

"Out, get out!" I manage to say motioning her out before my orgasm hits me.

After several minutes I come down from my high and Santana crawls up my body kissing me on lips before laying her head on my chest.

"I can't believe that..." she trails off.

"Next time I'm blocking the door." I huff irritated that Quinn almost ruined my sexy time with San.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to want a next time." she says playing with a few strands of my hair.

"Trust me there's nothing I want more than you knuckle deep inside of me, but we have to get up for the solstice feast." I tell her.

She smiles at me before getting up and swaying her hips as she looks around for something to wear. I lay back on the bed and just watch her thankful that she's finally fully mine and I'm hers.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or actually get ready?" she asks smirking.

"Well I was going to just enjoy the view from here, but if you insist." I joke getting up.

"You look amazing," she says wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm naked sweetie," I smirk.

"That's what makes you so amazing." she laughs pouting as I actually put clothes on.

I can't believe it's five months since I met Santana. This is the first time that I will actually bring a woman I love to any festival and one that my mom approves of.

"Are you sure I look good?" she asks for the tenth time since leaving.

"San, you look positively breath taking and I'm sure that every guy will be jealous that you're on my arm." I smirk knowing I'm right.

"They'll just have to be jealous cause I'm on your arm and don't want anyone else." she says snuggling into my body.

I must be smiling like an idiot, but I don't care, I have the hottest woman in the country on my arm. We walk in and I notice that most of the men are staring at Santana probably wondering why I a "thrall" with me. Not that I give a rats ass what they think.

"Brittany sweetie, I'm so glad you two made it." my mom says hugging us both while dragging us to sit at the Jarl's table.

I look over to my dad who has a huge smile on his face. I'm relieved that he doesn't seemed pissed anymore at me for taking Santana.

"Thank you for finally getting rid of the Puckerman boy, he's been getting on my nerves." my dad said slapping my on the back.

"Your welcome?" I say confused, but I'm not one to question when everything is going well.

The fest went by fast now that I'm on good terms with my father again and I have Santana at my side. She sat practically on my lap even though my mom was sitting on her other side. I think she was nervous about everyone staring at her. Though it proved to be a good thing as I had to show her what to do at certain parts and when to pray. After eating the duck she started to feel sick so Quinn offered with my mom to take her back.

"Well my daughter I have to say that you've done quite well for yourself." my dad says as we walk alone out on the dock.

"I certainly think that I have." I say sitting down.

"Though I would like to know why you're so protective of your thrall?" he asks sighing as if it's a problem.

"Because I want her to be more than my thrall." I say looking him in the eyes.

"So you plan on freeing her?" he questions.

"Yes, but I also plan on committing to her very soon." I tell him.

"You what!" he shouts jumping up.

"It's not like I actually will ever sleep with any men and you don't want me taking away another woman that can bare children from one of our men so Santana is the perfect answer for both of us." I say confident that he will see it my way.

He stood there looking out at the water lost in thought.

"I'm never going to have grandchildren am I." he says sitting down next to me.

"No," I sadly say putting my head on his shoulder.

"Does she make you happy?" he asks.

"More than anything," I say lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

"Then I approve, go to her." he says hugging me before pushing me to go home.

"Thank you daddy." I whisper.

I don't waste any time running back to my house and thankfully Quinn and my mom leaves as soon as I arrive not asking any questions or making small talk.

"Hey," I whisper slipping under the covers with San.

"Britt, I don't feel so good." she whispers rolling into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I ask getting more concerned.

"I feel like throwing up and my boobs hurt." she complains snuggling into me.

"Just try and sleep sweetie and if you still feel bad tomorrow morning I'll go ask my mom what she thinks." I say as Santana quickly falls back asleep.

I hold her close to me just watching her sleep like I have so many times before. It's become one of my favorite things to do. She just looks so peaceful and gorgeous when she's sleeping that I never want her to look any other way ever again. She's become my whole world the only reason that I get up in the morning, I'd give my life to ensure that she's safe.

My dad excepting Santana means the world to me. I know he's had a hard time with the fact that I will never give him grandchild. So with his approval I know that no one will stop me from committing the rest of my life to Santana as Ulf pointed out no man was crazy enough to actually want me.

"Britt," Santana moans pulling me out of my thoughts by leaning over the side of the bed and puking.

I'm really getting worried now. What if she has some incurable sickness I don't want to live without her now that I finally found her.

"It's okay San," I whisper rubbing her back as she puked up everything she had eaten.

"Britt why do I feel so bad?" she asks.

"I don't know sweetie, but I will find out." I promise kissing her head.

"Okay, just not now, I need you to just hold me." she says.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to." I settle back down behind her.

**Santana POV**

It can't be can it? I can't be! No! Please god no! She'll leave me.

**Brittany POV**

"Mom!" I need your help!" I shout running to her.

"Brittany, calm down." she says pulling me into the house.

My mom sets me down on a log, rubbing my back like she did when I was a little kid. I'm so scared and worked up that I can't talk or really think.

"Brittany what has you so worked up?" my mom asks.

"Santana," I start, but am cut off by my dad coming in.

He looks really confused as to why I'm here. But my mom gives him a pointed look and he leaves quickly.

"Well?" she says looking at me.

"Santana's sick." I say trying not to cry.

"Okay sweetie, what's wrong with her?" she asks.

"She's been throwing up all night, complaining about not feeling well and her breasts are sore." I tell her hoping she knows what wrong.

I'm really worried that whatever is wrong with San is incurable. If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do. Without her I don't think I could stay here anymore not after what Puck did. If this is somehow his fault I'll kill every last Puckerman for this...I don't even think there's a word that describes how horrible this is. My mom put her hand on my shoulder drawing me out of my thoughts.

"You don't have to worry she'll be back to normal in about nine months." she says smiling.

"What?" I ask.

It makes no sense why she'd say that it would take nine months. I can't think of any sickness that would last that long before going away. This makes me even more worried than before.

"Brittany. She's pregnant." she calmly says.

"What!" I shout jumping up.

No! She can't be not with his children, not after what he did to her.

"Sweetie I'm sorry to have to tell you that, but she is." she says.

"What am I going to do?" I weakly ask falling to the ground.

"You have to decide what you feel for her. If you feel strong enough for her then you have to get ready to become a mother as well. They'll be your responsibility both her and the baby." she tells me getting up and heading for the door. "Your father would probably see it as grandchild and that would make him happy." she says turning around and smiling sadly before turning back around and heading out.

She's right I do have to decide what I want. I love San with every inch of myself, but could I love the baby that she was now carrying. This is something I just, don't know. I want to say yes, but...I just don't know anymore.

"Brittany," my dad timidly says.

Come to think of it, that's the quietest I've ever heard him say anything.

I turn to look at him, tears falling down my face. He sits next to me and pulls me into chest.

"What's wrong?" he asks allowing me to completely break down in his arms.

"She's...pregnant." I sob.

"Santana? Oh," he says when I nod.

He lets go of me and shoves me so I'm sitting up straight.

"What the hell are you still doing here then?" he asks practically shouting.

"Um,"

"Get your ass back to your woman. She's probably just as scared as you the only difference is you're all she has." he shouts at me.

I never thought of that. I'm the only one here that she knows and trusts enough to help her through this. Fuck! I'm an idiot.

Not even bothering to say anything to my dad I jump and sprint back to our house. The whole way my brain is still having a battle about what to do about this baby. Half of me wants it as it's the only child either of us will ever have. The other half of me wants nothing to do with this baby. The battle is won the second I see San sitting next to the door looking so sad.

**Santana POV**

What am I going to tell her. She'll kick me out. No one will want me. Not when my child will be a bastard no matter what I do. Maybe the Jarl will be willing to take me back to England during the next raiding season. Just when I thought I was finally safe. I can't help, but start sobbing.

"San," I hear Brittany quietly say taking my hands in hers.

"I'm soo sorry," I sob clasping into her arms knowing this will probably be the last time that she holds me like this.

"Shh, baby it's okay," she softly says into my ear, rubbing my back.

"I'm..."

I can't tell her. The thought of losing her is literally killing me.

She picks me up and surprises me by carrying me down to the docks, loading me in her boat. She covers me up before taking the oars and rowing across the inlet to the far side where a small cabin is.

I've always wondered about the cabin. If all the woman are correct it's very well protected with loads of booby traps and is rumored to belong to the Jarl though Britt's mother says it's not his. Quinn told me it was built about six years ago though no one knows by who or why.

Brittany lands the boat on the shore in front of the cabin, pulling it up and tying it off. I stay seated and just watch her curious about were doing here. She picks me up and carries me into the cabin. I gasp when I see all the gold, rugs and other very expensive English and Spanish looking things that are in here.

"I want you to say here while I'm raiding." she says setting me down on a chair with the arms plated with gold.

"Britt-" I try, but she cuts me off.

"I'll stock enough food for you and there's a stream not far away." she continues.

"Brittany!" I shout finally getting her attention.

"What?" she calmly asks.

"I'm pregnant," I say fully expecting her to blow up.

"I know," she says shocking as she goes on telling me where everything is.

"Wait! You know and are fine with it?" I ask unable to wrap my mind around this.

"Santana," she sighs sitting next to me taking both my hands. "I was torn when my mom said that it sounded like you were pregnant, but when I saw you sitting outside our house looking so sad I knew I loved you more than anything and losing you wasn't an option. The fact that we are going to have a little you running around just makes me love you more plus my dad can't wait to be a grandpa." she says smiling.

"I love you," I say pulling her into a kiss. "Now take me to bed I want you now." I order her.

"What about the baby?" she asks setting me down on the bed.

"I don't think it will hurt the baby if I take care of your needs." I growl pouncing on her knocking her on her back.

"Fuck," she moans.

"We will be doing a lot of that." I moan unable to contain myself anymore.

I attack her lips with mine, sucking on her bottom lip as I try to unbutton her shirt, though damn it's proving to be really hard. She growls frustrated that it's taking so long and she just rips her shirt off. My lips instantly attach to her nipple as my hand slides its way into her pants.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt where did you get all this stuff?" I ask snuggling into her.

"From raiding," she yawns probably exhausted from all the times I made her orgasm.

"I figured that out, but..." I trail off trying to think of how to phrase it.

For the most part I can speak norse, but sometimes I just can't come up with the right wording.

"Why do I still have so much when most everyone else has spent theirs?" she says and I nod. She chuckles before answering, "I didn't have any need to spend it. I can't cook so I didn't need supplies and no one depended on me so I built this house to store my shares. The only way to enter or leave is by boat as all the other sides are protected by traps, heck even the water side is if you don't know where to step."

"And now," I say looking up at her.

She wraps her arms around me squishing our naked bodies together.

"Now I have you and in about six months we'll have a baby. I finally have a reason to spend my loot." she says smiling.

Smiling, I bury my head in her chest, she just keeps surprising me. Every time I think she's going to act one way she does the exact opposite. And the fact that she wants to be a parent to my unborn child is just wow. I don't know why I'm surprised at how much gold she has all the women expect for Quinn and her mom are always talking about how she never buys anything. A thought hits me.

"Britt, how many other women have you slept with?" I ask worried that she might leave me when I start showing cause there are surely other women who want her.

"I don't know, ten maybe fifteen." she says looking down at me. A voice in my head says that she'll leave me for them once I lose my figure. "None of them mean anything to me, only you." she says kissing me.

Hearing her say that makes the voice in my head quiet down.

"Good cause I don't want to hurt the baby beating up some bitch." I say getting up as I can hear my woman's stomach growl.

"Don't worry about that..." she says trailing off as she looks me up and down licking her lips.

"About what?" I ask causing her to gulp and look up from my breasts.

"I'm having you stay here while I'm gone to protect both of you." she says stacking up to me and putting her hands on my still pretty flat belly.

"Oh so it's all about protecting me." I laugh when she takes half the fish off the fire and eats it.

"Yes ma' lady," she says kissing my cheek.

She encircles her arms around me rocking us back and forth. I never want this moment to end, this perfect moment. The safety I feel in her arms...

"Shit," Brittany shouts scampering back towards the bed looking for her clothes.

"What?" I ask looking around.

"There's a bear right outside, you stay here." she orders.

Yeah like I need being told to stay here.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Remember you can leave if my mom or Quinn either are with you or you can see them or if something happens with the baby." Brittany says putting the bear coat over my shoulders.

"Be careful," I say running my finger over the scar on her left cheek that she got from fighting and killing the bear that wandered towards our cabin three months ago. "I don't like the idea of you being hurt."

**Flashback**

I hear grunts and roars. It scares me to death that she might die out there by this bear trying to protect me. If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do. I sneak a peek out the window only to see Brittany stab at the bear and get her face slashed at.

"Baby," Santana whispers sliding down the wall as I look away.

I don't want to see the bear destroy the woman I love and that promises to take care of her. Not knowing exactly what happens is better in my mind than knowing.

After hearing several growls it all goes silent. The door opens and I start sobbing when I sees Brittany walk in with blood all over her.

"Britt," I sob getting up only to fall into her arms.

"San," she says calmly lifting me up and setting me down on the bed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I lightly cry into her chest.

"I won San and now I can give you a fur coat worthy of you." she says allowing me to cuddle into her.

"All I want is you," I whisper wiping the blood off her face only to see the giant gash on her left cheek.

**End Flashback**

"There's two swords and an axe I left in case you need to protect yourself." she says rubbing my rather large swollen belly.

"Two maybe three months before you get to meet him." I say kissing her.

"You think it's going to be a boy?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I hope." I tell her hugging her even more.

"Take care," she says kissing first my belly then me.

Neither of us want to part, but everyone is shouting for Brittany to hurry her ass up. When we finally fart she jumps in the boat and blows kisses at me until I can't see her anymore.

"Don't worry Santana she always comes back in one piece." Brittany's mom says putting an arm around my shoulder.

"And generally without a scratch." Quinn adds.

I just nod. I'm terrified not only that something might happen to Brittany, but that she might find someone else.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Brittany's mom asks as we walk to her house.

She can read people so well it's scary.

"What if she finds someone else who's not pregnant." I quietly say after all she did meet me while raiding.

"Oh Santana, sweetie, I hate to tell you, but you're stuck with my daughter for a very long time. She's so in love with you that she doesn't even see other women. Plus her father actually likes you which is a blessing in itself." she says stopping to hug me.

"But-"

"Stop worrying everything is going to be fine." she says.

I sigh and give in knowing that she's right. My only worry is that she'll end up injured that thought scares me.

**Brittany POV**

"God damn it! Harold our left flank is lagging!" I shout as I throw a spear in the eye of a soldier.

We've been fighting these Spanish bastards for two hours now and they still keep coming. Thankfully we've only lost two men, but we're tiring and they just keep coming.

"Brittany watch out!" Harold shouts.

It's too late though the man had already pierced his sword into my shoulder. The searing pain was almost blinding, the only reason I didn't pass out was I could leave San and our baby. Closing my eyes to focus I lifted my arms and thrust my sword up into the man who stabbed me. Pulling the sword out, I lay down exhausted thinking that this might be the end.

"Brittany, oh god." Harold gasps kneeling next to me. "Stay with me, we'll get you fixed up and back to your woman." he says picking me up and carrying me back towards the boats.

_No you don't _a man who looks an awful lot like Santana shouts pointing his sword at us.

"Harold, I weakly say as Ulf comes up from behind and cleanly chops his head off.

**Santana POV**

"Santana," Quinn calls. "The boats are coming back!" she shouts.

I jump up, well as well as I can being the size of a bear and almost ready to give birth.

"Then let's hurry, I need to meet her the moment they dock." I say pulling on my bear coat.

"Whoa, slow down, you don't want to give birth before Brittany gets back." she says helping me down to our little boat.

"I have to see her," I say trying to get us to go faster.

By the time we reach the docks the three ships have just entered our sight. I'm starting to get all gitty with excitement, this is the first time I'm seeing Britt in two months.

"Santana calm down, I'm sure my daughter will be out of the boat and in your arms before the boat even docks." her mom says standing next to me.

The boats finally dock, but to all our surprise no one came out in a hurry off to their women. When some of them finally started coming out I gasp and waddle fast to them.

"Britt," I sob.

"I'm fine," she weakly says.

"No you're not," I say taking her right hand.

"We need to put her in a bed so she can get some really rest and heal." Harold says carrying Brittany towards our house in the village.

As soon as they put her down I swoosh everyone away promising to take good care of her.

"San," she says lifting her arm and motioning for me to come over to her.

"Britt, what happened?" I ask sitting down next to her.

I racked my eyes over her body assessing the damage done to her. If I ever found out who did this I'd kill them for almost taking her away from me. Leaning over I lightly brush over the wound on her left shoulder. She grimaces, but puts her right hand on my check cupping it. Closing my eyes I allow relief to wash over me.

"I'm going to be okay San." she says pulling me down so I'm laying snuggled into her right side.

"You almost died." I sob curling into her even more.

"I'm not, I'm going to be okay, but you look ready to pop any day now." she says rubbing my swollen belly.

"I was just waiting for you to return after all I wasn't about to let you miss the birth of your own child." I say causing her to chuckle which causes me some relief.

"Commit to me," she says holding out a diamond encrusted necklace.


	4. Forever Together

**Santana POV**

I just stare at her. If committing to her is what I think it is then I'd have to say hell yes. The only thing that I've wanted my whole life is to marry a wonderful man who would take care of me, Brittany is more of a man to me than any actually man I've met.

"San committing to me would mean if anything were to ever happen to me, you and our child would get everything." she says kissing me hand.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." I shout kissing her face all over.

Apparently the fact that I started shouting caused Harold, Quinn and Brittany's mom and dad to worry as they rushed in.

"What's wrong?" Harold yelled.

"Is my baby okay?" her mom shouts.

They stop when they see Brittany putting a necklace around my neck.

"Oh," Quinn says a huge smile on her face. "You finally asked her." she says looking at Brittany.

"I get a grandbaby," her dad shouts walking over and hugging me. "The only damn good thing Puck ever did."

"Yes, now that you're all here I was hoping that we could well you know commit now. Like right now." she says smiling at me and distracting me from what her father had said.

Her mom and Quinn took me to the opposite end of the house and started to fuss with my hair and clothes. It was really sweet, but really all I needed was Brittany. They were talking fast about what was going to happen.

"Ladies are we ready?" her dad asks.

I stand next to Brittany as he talks about Odin and various other things that I didn't understand. While I had really no idea what was going on I do know the look her dad is giving is one of happiness and grateful. I get the feeling that this child is going to be spoiled by him and honestly I couldn't be happier.

"Santana you may now commit to Brittany." he says breaking me out of my thoughts as I turn to look at her.

"Brittany, you saved me from a life of misery and pain. I can never thank you enough for that. The fact that you have taken up the responsibility for my child makes me love you even more. You didn't have to do any of this for me, I was a stranger to you, but for some reason you did and took care of me making sure that no one hurt me. You have showed me that I am loved and how to love. You complete me and I can't image my life without you." I pause and take her one good hand. "I give you my heart, body and soul Brittany, I give you everything."

I fit a large gold band up her arm to right pass her elbow. Her dad then turns to her and nods. I can't believe I got through that.

"Santana, I love you more than anything in this world. When I first saw you I knew that I had to protect you from all the bad things in the world. Even though I called you my thrall I never actually thought of you as one to me you've always been my equal. You stole my heart the moment I saw you and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. I can't wait to meet our child and for us to truly become a family." she stops to retake my hand. "I give you my sword, axe and life Santana I allow you to share in everything I own."

She refits the bracelet that she gave me when we first met. She then takes a knife from her dad, slicing both our palms and mixing our blood.

**Brittany POV**

Before my father and mother left I convinced them to help me down to the boats as I wanted to spend my first night with my wife in our other house which I plan on making our permanent place.

"Britt, I can't believe you're making me row, we could have stayed in the other house." Santana grumbles.

"I can't protect you like this." I say as we reach the shore.

She doesn't say anything. By the time I finally reach the bed with her help I'm exhausted.

"I wish we could go at like rabbits." she sighs laying next to me.

"We will once you give birth and I heal up we'll go at it as much as you want." I tell her kissing her forehead.

We lay in silence for a while with me rubbing circles on her swollen stomach and she lay her on my good shoulder. I know that she was terrified to see me carried out of the boat and is still very worried about me.

"Britt, what happened?" she asks quietly drawing circles on my chest.

"We had just raided a church and town in I think Spain when we were attacked by soldiers. For the most part we had beat them when a soldier stabbed me with his sword, I managed to kill him cause I didn't want to leave you and our child. I don't remember much after that until we were on our way back." I say knowing that she'll still be terrified.

"Please Britt promise me that you'll never leave us. I don't think I could survive here without you." she says snuggling into me.

"I can't promise that, but I won't go on any raids until our child is five or six." I tell her. "Now let's get some sleep."

It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. I sure have missed sleeping next to her and I don't plan on leaving any time soon.

Unlike San I'm having a hard time sleeping. My mind keeps whirling around and thinking of all the things that have to get down before the baby comes. Not only that, but I'm now getting nervous. What if he or she hates me for killing it's father. What if I don't make a good mom? What if San decides that she wants an actual mom instead of me? I'm so scared that they'll be taken away from me. That's part of the reason why I decided to commit to San the others being that I didn't want our child to not bare my name and also I love her more than anything.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt!" Santana shouts so loud that I can hear her from the woods.

I drop my axe and rush as fast as I can inside.

It's been a month since I came back from raiding and we were committed. My arm is much better, but not completely healed yet. San on the other hand is so pregnant that I've made her stay in bed for the last two weeks. She hates it, but does it for the sake of our child.

"San, what's wrong?" I breath out trying to get my breath back.

"I think it's time," she says.

"Fuck!" I shout running around grabbing random things.

"Britt! Calm down, I'm the one who's going to be ripped apart pushing this child out of me so you don't get to freak out!" she shouts.

"Sorry," I sheepishly say.

"It's okay just go get water and boil it." she orders and I quickly turn around to follow her instructions.

I grab four buckets and run down to the stream as fast as I can.

Fuck, I can't think she's having a baby. God damn it right now she's giving birth. I don't know what to do. Okay Brittany you can do this all you have to do right now is get water and boil it. I can do that. No need to freeze it's only your child and wife's life nothing too big.

"God mom I need you now." I whisper.

Taking a deep breath I pick up the now full buckets and carry them into the house. I can see the pain etched on San's face. I put the water to boil and rush over to her side.

"What do you need baby?" I ask taking her hand.

"I need you to get this damn thing out of me. Britt it hurts so fucking much." she cries squeezing my hand.

I squeeze her hand back, kissing her forehead and kissing her belly before getting up to get the water, a knife, several bear and wolf blankets along with my sword.

"You'll have to tell me when the baby is going to come." I say helping her remove her pants.

"I think we still have a couple minutes if I remember what my mom and nurse told me." she says patting the spot next to her.

"Do you need me to do anything?" I ask sitting down next to her.

I think I'm more scared than she is about this whole thing.

"Rub my stomach," she orders and I smile complying immediately.

"So during this whole thing what exactly should I be doing?" I ask never having been around during a birth before.

"Wait have you ever seen a birth?" she asks.

"No, I was always fighting." I say shrugging.

"Fuck!" she shouts clutching tightly to my hand.

I start internally freaking out. I don't like to see her in pain.

"You're telling me that you've...fuck...just make sure that the baby is coming out head first. Then when the baby comes out you have to cut the cord, use the warm water and rags to whip it clean and wrap it up in the wolf blankets." she instructs.

I nod filing all that information away before kissing her cheek.

"Britt get ready, I'm going to start pushing." she says in a very strained voice.

Oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm going to be a mother, I'm really going to be someone's mother.

"Britt!" she screams.

"Um..."

She has a fucking strong ass grip. I don't really know what to do or if there is anything I can do. So I just sit there allowing her to squeeze my hand as hard as she wants.

"You can do this, I know you can." I softly says.

"Fucking A! Just make sure everything's okay!" she shouts at me grunting as she leans forward with a painful look on her face.

Doing exactly as she says I crawl down almost in between her wide open legs and gasp.

"I can see a head of black hair." I gasp looking up at San.

"Good," she grunts wincing in pain. "This is almost over."

She grunts and pushes for a while before I notice that the baby is almost out so I hold out my arms and catch it. Cutting the cord and whipping her, yes we have a precious daughter, off I wrap her in my fluffiest wolf coat and put her in San's arms. I can't help, but smile at the fact that I have a family of my own.

**Santana POV**

"She's perfect," Brittany whispers putting our daughter in my arms.

"Oh my," I gasp looking down at the little baby girl in my arms.

"She looks just like her mother." she whispers kissing my forehead.

I try to smile, but it comes out as a wince. The pain that had subsided when our daughter finally came out of me is coming back. I don't want to alarm Britt, but I think something might be wrong.

"What's wrong San?" she asks staring at me.

"I feel like I'm having another one." I say handing our sleeping daughter over to her.

"What?" she quietly says trying not to wake our daughter.

"I'm fucking having another one." I breath out trying not to sound too cross or shout.

"Is that possible?" she asks starting to look very worried.

"Britt it's going to be okay I just need you to do the exact same thing you did with Ingrid." I tell her.

The look on Britt's face is priceless when I call our daughter Ingrid. I hadn't told her that I had asked her mom for what their family names were.

"San," she whispers kissing Ingrid's forehead and staring at me so loving that I'm sure she'll burst.

"She's just as much your daughter as mine." I say wincing as the pain is increasing tenfold.

"But I thought," she starts before I put my finger over her lips.

"I'm no longer Spanish, I'm norse now and will be for the rest of my life and our children will be raised here too." I tell her before screaming out her name.

Ingrid starts crying, but my pain is too much for me to care anymore. Thankfully Britt is not only cradling Ingrid, but is also make sure I'm fine. She really is perfect. I can't believe that she's all mine and willing to take of me and my children.

I hear her gasp as I give one final huge push. I can't believe how the hell I managed not to scream this time, but maybe it was my mothering instincts.

"He's beautiful San." Brittany says handing our son to me.

I gasp when I see my beautiful blonde son. Brittany puts Ingrid in my other arm and she lays next to us smiling down at all of us.

"Nikolas," I whisper kissing first his head then Ingrid's and finally kissing Brittany. "Thanks," I mummer.

"I love you all so much." she whispers helping me pull down my shirt so I can feed them.

Their both sucking away and all I can do is smile at the two little babies I just gave birth to. I look over to see Brittany staring lovingly at me then down at the babies. Chuckling I hand her, her son and watch as she cradles him, telling him she can already tell he's going to be an amazing warrior. That's when it hits me that my children will be raised in this violent culture, growing up knowing how to fight which really isn't that bad and always looking for a fight which I don't think I'll like.

"Babe?" I ask as we both put them in a bunch of bear and wolf blankets in between us.

"Yes," she softly says trailing a finger over both our son and daughter's cheeks.

"Our children are going to be raised to be like you right?" I ask looking down at our two beautiful children.

"Yes, I will teach them the same way I was. They'll learn to fight and protect themselves, I don't want anyone to ever hurt my little girl. They can make their own decisions when they get older on what they want to do unlike most people." she says making me swoon yet again.

"I love you," I whisper kissing her lightly.

"I love you too and thank you for giving me two wonderful children." she says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When we got called to the Jarl's I was nervous as hell. Only Quinn and Brittany's parents have seen the babies since they were born two months ago. We haven't left our house since. Now I'm sitting across from Brittany as she rows us to town staring at me and our children.

"It's not going to be good for us." she says breaking the silence that had fallen over them since leaving the house.

"What do you mean?" I ask hugging our children closer to me.

"It's Puck's family they want Nikolas as he's Puck's son and thus by our laws he would go to them." she weakly says.

"He's not Puck's, he's your son." I say tears starting to form.

"Don't worry San, I won't them take him or her away from us. If we have to we'll leave and go find somewhere far away to live. I won't let them separate us." she says so strangely that I believe her.

"I know you won't, but how will you convince them?" I ask weakly.

"I don't know, but I do know that my dad will be on our side and will do everything in his power to make sure that we don't lose them." she says docking us and helping me out.

I snuggle into her allowing her to take Ingrid out of my arms. We walk quietly to the Jarl's longhouse. I can tell she's more nervous about this than she's letting on. She knows more about laws and these kind of things than I do so if she's nervous than maybe I should be.

"Sweeties," her mom says.

She came over and hugged us both before standing up and acting more serious.

"Mom," Brittany weakly says.

I see the broken look on both their faces and I hug my son even closer to me.

"Quiet!" her dad shouts as everyone, but us and a man and woman who look sort of like Puck. "We're here to discuss the issue of Noah Puckerman's two children." he says as Brittany pulls me closer to her glaring over at them.

I'm plastered on her side with both our children in the middle of our merged bodies. Until they tell me that our children will remain with us forever I won't let go of them. I know that no matter what is decided here Brittany will protect us. Thankfully she has been paying attention to what everyone was arguing about cause I'm certainly not focused on that, but on Nikolas who's in my arms.

"Since our son is their father we want what's rightfully ours, our grandson." the man says grabbing my attention.

"I understand where you are coming from." Brittany's dad says sadly.

I was about to say something about how they'll never take my son away from me when Brittany speaks up.

"She was my thrall." she says stepping in front of me. "When they were conceived she was my thrall."

Her father's face goes from very sad probably at the thought of losing his grandchildren to very, very happy. I don't know what she's talking about, but it seems to be in our favor.

"Sorry, but Brittany's right the children by law are her property." her father says.

The Puckerman's look like they're about to say something when Harold escorts them out of the hall.

Brittany picks me up after handing me back Ingrid and carries us all out.

"Thanks," I whisper in her ear.

"I told you I wouldn't let them take them from us." she says smiling. "Thank you for giving me a family." she whispers kissing me.

"No Britt thank you for giving me a home."

**No One's POV**

**Seven Years Later**

"Mom watch this!" Nikolas shouts at Santana as he leaps out of a tree into the water.

"Nik, be careful!" Santana shouts at him knowing he will just ignore her anyway.

"Mom, when's mama getting home?" Ingrid asks finishing up gutting the fish and sitting next to her mom.

"I don't know sweetie, hopefully soon." Santana says looking out at the water.

This was only the second year since their children were born that Brittany had gone raiding. It's been hard on Nikolas and Ingrid who just want their mama home to help them train and hunt. With Brittany gone Nikolas also thinks himself in charge. Santana for the most part thinks it's pretty funny when he tries to act like his mama or grandfather. She lets her little Nik think what he wants after all that will be his duty in eight years when he turns fifteen and her wife give him their house in town.

"Mom, me and Ingrid are going to go train out back." Nikolas shouts running by her to grab his training sword.

Santana shakes her head several times at how much her children want to be like her wife, not that she thinks it's a bad thing. She's about to head inside when she sees several ships on the horizon.

"Nik, Ingrid! Your mama's almost back." she shouts rushing into the house to grab the bear coat her wife had given her before the twins were born.

They both came running around the house looking everywhere for her. Santana chuckled before pointing out to where the boats were becoming bigger and bigger.

"Come on, we have to get going if we are to me her at the docks." Santana says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany," Harold shouted smiling at his captain who had been sleeping and resting since leaving England.

"What?" a grumpy Brittany shouts.

"We're almost home." he says smiling.

She jumps up and hurries to the bow.

"I'm almost home babe," she whispers.

Brittany doesn't even wait for the boat to dock before she's leaping off, running to her family. Santana leaps into her arms while her children cling to her legs.

"I. Have. Missed. You." Santana says kissing Brittany all over her face.

"Mama, mama!" both Nikolas and Ingrid shouted wanting her attention.

"I've missed you all so much." Brittany says kissing her wife.

She puts Santana down and picks up her children kissing them.

"I have something for you." she says as they all walk to the house in town.

"What is it?" Nikolas asks wide eyes.

She smiles and hands them swords.

"You know we won't see them for the rest of the day." Santana yawns turning around to see a beautiful ring. "Oh Brittany,"

"I love you,"

"Not half as much as me."

"How about we argue about that after I have you naked under me."

Santana chuckles slapping Brittany's arm before dragging her to bed.

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it. I have two more shorter stories that I will be posting soon before I start another huge story. Thanks for all your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all support everyone. I appreciate all of the support. I was a little emotional yesterday for many reasons that had nothing to do with fanfiction and I kind of just let it all out on here. I'm thinking about rewriting that whole part as I wrote it really late at night and rereading it again I'm not so sure I like it too much either. I'm glad that many of like this story and my others as well your comments wither positive or not are always welcome.


End file.
